The present invention relates to an apparatus for intermittently feeding a web-shaped workpiece.
One such apparatus has a pressing roller operative to exert periodically a pressure onto the workpiece, which pressing roller is rotatably supported in a rocker at a location intermediate the ends thereof, and an oscillatingly driven feeding member cooperating with said pressing roller. The pressing roller and feeding member receive the web-shaped workpiece between themselves. An arresting device is operative to temporarily press the web-shaped workpiece between respective feeding steps against a stationary member to arrest the workpiece.
Such an apparatus is disclosed in the Swiss patent application no. 3984/88-1, in which apparatus the pressing bar 46 is fixedly mounted to the pivot arms 13, 14. This structure is illustrated, for instance, in FIG. 2 of mentioned patent application.
Conclusively, the pressing bar moves along a part of a circular line towards the web-shaped workpiece to be pressed such that an impeccable planar contact between the pressing bar 45 and the workpiece 43 is not always obtained.